To use a conventional juicer, fruits or vegetables are put into a housing having a rotatable crushing screw therein and the crushing screw is rotated by a drive motor placed below the housing, thereby crushing and squeezing the fruits and vegetables and extracting juice from the fruits or vegetables, to make juice that can be drunk by a user. Although the conventional juicer is advantageous in that the fruits, etc. can be crushed into small pieces by the crushing screw that is rotated at a high speed so that the crushing of the fruits, etc. can be quickly finished, the conventional juicer is problematic in that the fruits, etc. are crushed by the crushing screw at high speed, so that the characteristic taste and nutrients of the fruits may be destroyed during the high-speed crushing process.
In an effort to solve the problem, in recent years, a juicer in which the rotating speed is reduced and the torque is increased using reduction gears has been under the spotlight.
In the juicer, the crushing screw is received in a meshed housing and there is a meshed housing guide protrusion for guiding the meshed housing protrudes in the center of the interior of the housing. However, this juicer is problematic in that the meshed housing guide protrusion disturbs the smooth flow of the juice in the housing. In other words, when the juice is discharged from the housing, it is not easy to discharge the juice due to the height of the meshed housing guide protrusion.
Further, when using the juicer, the housing is locked to the main body having the drive motor. However, in the conventional juicer, the junction of the main body and the housing has an L-shaped undercut structure so that the locking of the housing to the main body cannot be realized by simply seating the housing on the main body, but it is necessary to rotate the housing relative to the main body.
Further, when a juicer is fabricated using an excessive number of elements in an effort to solve the problem, it is necessary to disassemble the elements and to separately wash the elements which is inconvenient for users. For example, when the juicer has four elements to be washed after a juice extraction process is finished, a user disassembles the juicer and must separately wash the four elements one by one.